lost in time
by reader238
Summary: after fighting a demon bent on revenge the yu yu gang are sent back in time five hundred years where they meet some new and old friends yyh/inu "inu,kag" "yus,kei"
1. keikos project

**A/n this is going to be an inuyasha yu yu hakusho cross over story I hope everybody likes it and if you ask why I'm crossing these two over its because they are so much alike.**

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters of inuyasha or yu yu hakusho**

_Inuyasha_ "yea you can't own me no one can."

_RDR238_ "kagome can you take care of him"

_Kagome_ "sure inuyasha"

_Inuyasha_ "um wait kagome don't I didn't mean it "

_Kagome_ takes deep breath "SIT" now who owns who (thud)

_Inuyasha_ "ow gomen"

_RDR238_ "um thank you kagome"

_Kagome_ "you'r welcome"

_yuske_ "ha ha stupid dog" (tap tap tap)"kaikos behind me isn't she"(gulp)

_Kaiko_"yuske" kaiko says sternly. Yuske turns around and sees kaikos hand in the air (**SLAP) **(thud)

_Inuyasha_ "f eh serves you right"

_RDR238_ "o k guys let's stop fighting so we can start this story"

"GOMEN"

_RDR238_ "thank you"

**Prologue**

After Yuske returns home from the demon world he enters a somewhat normal life and with Kaikos help and I mean big help Yuske was able to barely pass the entrance exams to the all boy school next door to kaikos.

**Kaikos project**

Kaikos walking home from school to help her parents out with the restaurant and she walks into a department store to pick up a few things for an upcoming school project. As she is looking around for possible items that she may need,since she doesn't know what to do it on, she gets a tap on the shoulder and when she turns around she comes face to face with her ice demoness friend Yukina.

"Oh!"kaiko exclaims breathing heavily "Yukina you scared me. What are you doing here at the department store so far away from the shrine?"

"Oh I was just picking up some pokey for master genkei that's all." Yukina shyly replies as she looks around "So where's yuske at."

Kaiko looking slightly confused tells her "he's got detention again and I'm slightly confused because he normally skips detention."

"Oh that's odd." yukina says.

Kaikos eyes light up "ooh! I just had an idea, since your here maybe you can help me on my history project

"Well ok sure but I don't know how much help I would be. What's it on" yukina asks a little intrigued

"It's on the feudal era I have to find a story from that era and do a project on it, and I was wondering if you knew anything about it since you lived during that time." Kaiko asks yukina hopefully

"Oh I'm sorry kaiko but I'm afraid I can't help you I was still in the land of glaciers during that time "yukina says slightly saddened

"But maybe you can ask kurama for help he was all over the place during that time"

"What about me" kurama asks as he stealthily walks up on them

Both girls scream and turn around to see the red haired kitsune himself "don't sneak up on us like that that" they both yell

"Sorry force of habit." "What did you need to ask me." kurama says apologetically.

"Oh I just wanted to ask if you knew anything about the feudal ere because I need an idea of what to do it on, and I can't seem to choose anything from the books I've read"

"Why do a project on something people already know about when you can do a project on something that not many people know about" kurama says in a wise manner

"Um I'm afraid I'm not following you "kaiko says confused

"I'm just saying do a project on something that not many people know about. That way if you do a good job on presenting it, it will almost always be an A project because the teacher most likely won't bother with doing the research"

"Ok, that's a good idea and all but it still doesn't help me on a topic to do it on "kaiko says trying to be nice

an anime style sweat drop forms on kurama's head "well since it's on the feudal ere why not do it on the shikon jewel"

"What's the shikon jewel" yukina asked being a little interested

"It's a small jewel that was coveted by both demons and greedy humans. Demons wanted it because the jewel could increase their power one hundred times over and greedy humans wanted it to grant there selfish wishes."

"Wow it was that powerful" yukina said excitedly" how do you know about it"

"I was a thief it's my job to know these things "kurama proudly says

Kaiko looks at him with a look of recognition and says "I think I've heard of the shikon jewel from somewhere. But it was a long time ago"

"Really where did you hear it from" kurama asks a little intrigued

And just as kaiko was about to answer yuske comes in with kuwubara and says "damn it kuwubara how the hell did I let you convince me to actually go to detention.

**A/n so there you have it the first of hopefully many chapters to come. Next chapter I might have them meet the inu gang depending on my mood and your reviews so R&R please**


	2. A Chance Encounter

**A/n I am so sorry that this chapter is so late somebody stole my bug and I had to wait to get a new one before I started writing again. Any way I fixed the errors in my last chapter and revised it just a little bit making it a little bit longer hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own inuyasha or yu yu hakusho**

**A Chance Encounter**

Kagome Higarashi just returned home the day before after spending a week recuperating from the demonic stomach acid burns on her feet, and was sitting in class thinking about the feudal era.

The jewel was almost complete, she had only one shard safely secured around her neck, and she knew that two shards reside in kogas legs and one other was in kohaku's back while rest of it was in narraku's evil clutches, and at the thought of that malicious bastard kagome's teeth clenched and her hands made fists snapping her pencil and causing her friends to look questioningly towards her

"Kagome are you all right" ayumi asks being a little frightened by the way she looked

Kagome quickly composes herself and says nicely "yes I'm fine thanks for asking though"

"Well you don't look fine" yuka says

"Yeah you have been staring off into space all class and just now you had a scary angry look on your face and made fists with your hands. And if this is about that jerk boyfriend I swear I…" eri says before being interrupted

"I told you I'm fine and it's not about Inuyasha this time he's surprisingly been quite nice lately" kagome says quickly

"So you admit that something is or was wrong then" yuka says with a quizzical smile on her face

But before Kagome could give her exasperated reply there was a loud noise as if someone was clearing their throat and the girls turn around to see the teacher standing there

"Would you girls mind being quiet?" The teacher says nicely "or would you rather end up having detention instead"

At this Kagome Yuka and Eri shut up and returned to taking notes

At the end of school Kagome walked home with her friends and they stopped at the Wakdonalds for a bite to eat "so Kagome are you going to tell us what was bothering you today in class" ayumi asks while the other two leaned in so they could hear better

"I already said nothing is wrong" kagome replies nervously

"Come on kagome you can tell us, if it's about that two timing jerk then…" yuka says

"I said it wasn't about him" kagome says slightly angry at having to repeat herself twice.

"Then who or what is it" ayumi asks curiously

"Umm it's complicated" kagome replies

"Try us" the three said in unison

But before kagome could come up with an answer that might satisfy her friends knowledge of her life she suddenly sensed a strong demonic aurora coming towards her, but what confused her about it was that it was also spiritual at the same time.

The door to wakdonalds opened and kagome turned around to see a guy walk in with his hair slicked back and wearing a green jacket. He was flanked by another guy who was obviously human with red hair and also had some kind of spiritual power

Kagome turned back to look at her friends to see that they were looking a little scared "umm girls what's wrong" she whispers

"Do you know who that was that just walked in" eri asked forgetting about prying at the moment

"No not really" kagome replied a little confused

"That's Yuske urimeshi, he is one of if not the toughest guy in the tri area" ayumi says surprised that she didn't know

"Well he doesn't look like much" kagome says even thought she could already sense that he was strong,

After saying this, the three girls reach over and cover kagome's mouth

"Are you crazy do you want to get on this guys bad side" yuka says in a hushed voiced

Kagome pries away the hands to free her mouth and says "Well if he's that much bad news then why don't we leave"

The girls agree and they get up to leave but when kagome turns around she accidently bumps into the slick haired guy himself

"Hey watch it" yuske says

"Gomen nasie I didn't see you there please forgive my clumsiness" kagome says kindly

Yuske was taken aback by the girls kindness and not sounding afraid and says "hn don't let it happen again" and he walks past her to sit down at a vacant seat

When the girls left yuka says "wow that was a close call why weren't you afraid to talk to him kagome"

Kagome looks at her friends and says "it wasn't that hard inuyasha has practically the same attitude and once you get past the rough exterior I'll bet he's actually a nice guy who would do absolutely anything for his friends even if it takes a little persuading"

Wow you never described your boyfriend like that before he actually sounds pretty cool that way, even though it was inadvertent " eri says feeling slightly ashamed for jumping to conclusions about people without looking at the bigger picture

"Yeah and not to mention he's a total hottie" ayumi says with a dreamy look on her face

Kagome does a feint anime style then recovers to say "is that all you three think about"

"yes I mean no I mean ok you caught us" the three girls say in unison

Kagome sighs and yuka says "oh come on kagome don't tell us you never thought about his looks when you decide to stay with him even after he two timed you especially if he has an attitude like that"

Kagome being uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going nervously says "umm ok I'll admit I think he is hot and his ears are kind of cute but I have other reasons for staying with him, which are too complicated to ex…ahh choo…plain. Whoa I think somebody might be gossiping about me"

"Yeah right who would gossip about you" yuka says playfully

"Oh shut up" kagome replies

The girls figure they weren't going to get anything out of kagome today so they told her that they would see her on Monday even though kagome knew she wouldn't be there. After saying good bye kagome went home to find inuyasha in the living room playing with the cat and her mother was in the kitchen cooking "it's about time you got home what kept you"

"I was talking to my friends at the burger place when I felt this strong demonic aurora" kagome says before she realized that it might have been a mistake

"WHAT? I thought you said there aren't any demons in your era and how strong are we talking about" inuyasha says getting up just a little too fast and falls right back down

"Well I didn't know there were any until I felt it today, and it was really strong I mean I hate to say it but it might be even stronger than you, and there was something strange about it as well, I sensed spiritual energy with it"

"Feh I doubt that he's stronger than me and how can a demon have spiritual energy"

"Who knows beside the energy disappeared as soon as soon as we left the restaurant" kagome says with a confused look on her face

"Then it's probably nothing besides we still have to find narraku where ever the hell the coward is hiding" inuyasha says while thinking this might be a problem

Kagome thinks about this for a moment "You may be right but can we wait to leave until tomorrow morning I really would like to have a good night sleep for once"

"Sure why not you're looking a little tired any way" inuyasha says which caused kagome to look at him funny "what are you looking at"

"Nothing you usually just wouldn't care if I'm tired or not you would just put me on your back and just go" kagome says confused again

"Well that was then this is now" inuyasha says using her own saying against her, but looking tired wasn't the only reason he wanted to stay

That night when kagome went to bed inuyasha snuck out to find the source of the demonic energy that kagome felt earlier to determine whether or not it could be a potential threat he jumped from roof top to roof top searching for any sign of the demon but to no avail. After a couple of hours inuyasha got tired of searching and turned around to go back he snuck in through the window careful not to wake kagome and fell asleep leaning against the wall.

The next morning both inuyasha and kagome forgot all about the demonic aurora and after some breakfast kagome started to get ready with inuyasha complaining on how slow she is

"Hey Kagome are you ready yet" inuyasha yells as the said girl walks out the door with her usual yellow backpack full of supplies and her school books

"I'm coming sheesh you're so im…ah choo…patient." Kagome replies as she sneezes

"Bless you. What are you coming down with another cold or something" inuyasha asked a little concerned yet annoyed

"I feel fine somebody is probably talking about me behind my back some were" kagome replied as she opened the well house door

"Feh that's what you said last time" Inuyasha says as he puts his hand against kagome's fore head and checks it against his "feels fine to me"

"Well if I do catch a cold you can always make that stuff you made for me last time" kagome says as she steps over the rim of the well

"Suit yourself as long as you don't ask what's in it" Inuyasha says with a smirk as they go down the well

**A/n and there we have it my second chapter to this story I'm a little saddened that I only had one review for the last one but I can handle it so please R&R the little blue button is waiting**


End file.
